


Coffee and Cake

by sadmacedace



Series: Haikyuu!! Incubus AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee date, Fluff, Gen, I know nothing about coffee or dates but I tried., Incubus!Noya, M/M, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: Asahi and Noya go on a date to a coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/gifts).



It was mid afternoon, the weather was just starting to get cooler and crisper with each passing day. The leaves changing their colours to shades of orange, gold, and brown, eventually breaking off caught in the chilled wind on their journey downwards. It was the first time since the season changed that the majority of the sky wasn’t overcast, or raining. Noya grinned from his seat next to the window, seeing the sun filter through the trees and feeling the warm kiss of of its rays on his skin.

Hearing the front door open he turned his head to greet just the man he hoping to see. Asahi.

Getting up he bounced over to wrap his arms around him. He heard Asahi let out a small laugh, wrapping his own arms around Noya.

“I didn’t think I was gone that long.” Asahi mused.

Noya squeezed him tighter, “You weren’t, but the sun’s out.” he said smiling up at Asahi.

“I saw,” Asahi hummed, “Does that mean you want to go to the coffee shop today?” he asked.

“Of course!” he said eagerly.

“Let’s get you a coat then, and it would probably best to blend in.” Asahi said eyeing the small horns on Noya’s head. “Unless you don’t want to of course, we could hide them if you like.” he added.

“It’s not hard, and if I get tired I’ll just feed off you some more.” Noya grinned.

Asahi gave him a warm smile and untangled himself from Noya, “I’ll be back in a moment.” he said before heading to his room.

Noya watched him leave, then turned his attention to the hallway mirror, changing appearance wasn’t a difficult task for most Incubi. Granted the more dramatic the appearance the more energy it consumed to change, of course depending on how an Incubus looked at birth also could make changing appearance more or less difficult. Incubi varied in appearance, some even looking very similar to humans, though usually had some trait or feature that set them apart from humans. Others could look the very picture of what some humans knew Incubi as, with large batlike wings, large extravagant horns that could curl like a rams, or spiral upwards like a markher’s. Long thin tails spaded at the tip.

For Noya he was born with a small pair of horns on his forehead close to his hairline, with a slight curve upwards. He also had pointed impish ears, and a thin spaded tail coming from his lower back. His appearance was similar to humans, so changing his appearance to blend in wasn’t a strain on his energy.

He moved his hands over his forehead, feeling the tingles of his magic as he altered his appearance to hide the small features that would surely make him stand out to humans. Seeing his horns disappear he moved his hands over his ears then rubbed his lower back at the base of his tail. Feeling the same tingling sensation as his appearance became more human.

As he finished Asahi came back to the entrance, handing a jacket to Noya. It was one of Asahi’s old jackets, too small for him, but too large for Noya, not that he minded, he liked stealing Asahi’s clothes, to sleep in, or just to wear around the house, and on cold days some of his old sweaters. Human lovers did it with each other, so Noya wanted to do it as much as he could.

 

Exiting the house, holding hands, they made their way to the small coffee shop Asahi frequented.

 

Entering the small shop the smell of roasted coffee and baked goods filled in nose. The dimmed warm lighting was just like he had seen in the movies he watched with Asahi. That’s why they were here in the first place. Noya never really had a romantic relationship before, definitely not one with a human, it excited him, and being with Asahi made him happy, and he wanted to experience the things humans did in their relationships, and during their movie date, the idea to go to a coffee shop popped up into his head. Asahi was happy to oblige and told him about a shop he frequented.

And here they were, he eagerly pulled Asahi towards the counter and looked at the display of cakes and pastries. Asahi was looking at the blackboard on the wall.

“I’m just gonna get my regular, what do you want?” Asahi asked.

Noya paused, “I don’t know, I’ve never really…” he started.

Incubi didn’t need to eat or drink like humans did, they could if they chose to, but it seemed pointless to do. Noya himself hadn’t done it a lot, so his experience with the types of flavours various food and drink had was limited.

“I’ll pick you something safe then; any of the cakes catch your eye?” Asahi asked.

Noya pointed to the mini cheesecakes, “Those look good.”

“Grab us a seat, I’ll order our stuff.” Asahi smiled at him and nodded towards one of the free couches.

Noya sat down on the plush seating, he watched Asahi talk to the cashier and place their order, being handed a number he then made his way to the couch Noya was sitting, placing the number on the small table next to them and sat next to Noya.

“So what do people do on coffee dates?” Noya asked shifting closer to Asahi.

“Well, usually they talk, couples sometimes cuddle and just enjoy each other’s company, just relaxing too. Sometimes if people can’t see each other often they stop and get coffee to catch up with each other.” Asahi explained.

Noya gave a small nod, “Did Daichi manage to hand his paper in on time?” he asked.

Asahi laughed, “He practically sprinted back to class as soon as I handed it to him.”

“It’s not like him to be forgetful.” he said.

“That’s true, he’s been a little off lately. It might be stress making his memory foggy.” Asahi said.

Noya hummed in response. He turned his head when the barista came over with a tray and set down two mugs and a small plate with their cheesecake onto the table. The barista smiled at them and took the number back up to the counter.

Asahi moved one of the mugs and the cheesecake towards Noya, and moved the other mug towards himself. Noya sat forward, eager to try what Asahi bought him. Asahi was letting his own drink cool down, so Noya figured he would do the same. He reached over to pick up the plate of cheesecake, taking the spoon and breaking a bit of it off. Popping it into his mouth he slowly started to chew it, it was sweet and slightly tart. He spooned a bit more off and offered it to Asahi, smiling when Asahi leant forward and ate it.

It wasn’t long before the small cheesecake was gone - with Noya eating the majority of it. Putting the plate back onto the table Noya reached for the mug. Blowing on it slightly he lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip. It was delicious! Noya didn’t quite know how to describe it, it was sweet and spiced, though not overly sweet. He turned to Asahi who had started on his own drink.

“What is this?” he asked.

“It’s a chai latte,” Asahi said before asking, “Is it alright?”

Noya nodded, “Yes! It’s really good!” he said taking a longer drink this time.

“Good, I was worried you’d hate it.” Asahi smiled.

Noya eyed Asahi’s drink, “What does yours taste like?” he asked.

“You can try it if you like.” Asahi said and offered his mug to Noya.

Setting his mug down he took the other from Asahi, tentatively sipping the drink.

It wasn’t sweet or spiced like Noya’s, it was strong and slightly bitter. It wasn’t unpleasant, but he much preferred the drink Asahi got him. He gave the mug back to Asahi.

“Don’t like it?” Asahi asked.

“It’s not that, but I think I prefer the one you got me.” he said and turned his attention back to his drink.

“That’s fine, coffee isn’t for everyone.” he replied.

********  
  
They talked about things that were going on in their lives, Noya talked about his friend Tanaka \-  also an Incubus \-  who had recently become enamored with a human - not even someone who had any magical ability, so there could be complications in the future if Tanaka wanted to pursue them. Asahi talked about his part time job, his studies at college, and his roommates forgetful behavior as of late. They talked for what felt like hours but somehow also as short as a minute, enjoying each others company. Finishing their drinks and setting their mugs down on the table Noya rested his head against Asahi.

“Thank you.” he said softly.

“What are you thanking me for?” Asahi laughed.

Noya shrugged, “You make me really happy, I felt like I needed to say thank you for it.”

Asahi wrapped his arm around Noya pulling him in closer.

“You make me happy too, I’m so glad I met you.” he said smiling down at Noya.

Noya returned his smile, leaning up to kiss him. Asahi gently returned the kiss. Noya could taste the coffee on Asahi’s lips.

Thinking about it, maybe coffee was for him.

****  
Fin  


**Author's Note:**

> I like slice of life fluff, can you tell? Thought it would be cute to set it in the Incubus AU.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Koffee~


End file.
